Han Tsuki Serenado
by Rhaplanca
Summary: Hizumi can't sleep alone. Ayumu hates sharing his bed with anyone, especially annoying guys with mint green hair. Too bad he's become Hizumi's personal teddy bear.


Title: Han Tsuki Serenado

Title Meaning: Half Moon Serenade

Pairings: HizumixAyumu

Summary: Hizumi can't sleep alone. Ayumu hates sharing his bed with anyone, especially annoying guys with mint green hair. Too bad he has become Hizumi's personal teddy bear.

Warnings: Nothing too bad. Just light fluffy stuff.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Only if you've never read the manga, or the manga's epilogue and such.

Author's Note: This also came out of no where, but I thought it would be cute. =3 So here is another HizumixAyumu fic before the EyesxAyumu (AiAyu) fic comes out! Enjoy!

--

Han Tsuki Serenado

--

Hizumi could not sleep on his own no matter how hard he tried.

No, it was not rebellion against Ayumu, Madoka, Kiyotaka, or Hiyono—the green-haired male just could not sleep alone on the first night he stayed somewhere. It was a bad habit he picked up when he was still young, and if he was lucky he would sleep with Kiyotaka or near Kiyotaka the first night they stayed somewhere.

Ayumu, however, was different from his elder brother in that way (even now it was hard for him to believe, being a clone of said brother).

The brunette would not allow Hizumi to sleep with him no matter how many times he begged and begged him or moaned and groaned about the subject. Ayumu did not approve of entirely giving up half of his bed for even one night—he would spoil Hizumi, but to share his bed? That would have taken a lot of trust in the other male, which is something he was not quite sure he had yet.

However, his resistance would have to come to an end. He could hold his own and say no to Hiyono as many times as he wanted to, but when he had big, gold eyes staring up at him with unshed tears he knew at that point that the male with mint green hair would be getting his way whether he like it or not.

And so that night when the other male crawled into bed with him, attempting to sneak under the covers and snuggling close to Ayumu, the brunette sighed and scooted over to create room for Hizumi. The other had blinked, Ayumu remembered, and only leaned in closer to once again snuggle into Ayumu's chest and look up at him with those same God forsaken big, golden eyes.

He could have sworn that he had cursed himself in the back of his mind when Hizumi leaned upwards and nuzzled his face into Ayumu's neck, eliciting a small noise from the brunette before warm arms encased him and breathing slowed slightly, signifying slumber.

Ayumu allowed it for the first night.

--

The night after that, the brunette found that Hizumi had once again crawled into his bed and was once again using him as his personal cuddle thing, or teddy bear. Was it just Ayumu, or was Hizumi thinking of making their sleeping together a hobby? Ayumu hoped not. He hated sleeping together with someone in the same bed. They always managed to steal the covers and leave him none.

As Hizumi placed his face against Ayumu's neck once again, the brunette found the other's breathing against his neck and how soft his lips were where they rested at against his neck far more fascinating than trying to put the logic of Hizumi's fear together.

Besides, Ayumu could confront the other about it in the morning.

--

It was odd for Ayumu to say the least. He was never used to sleeping with anyone (his parents were always apathetic towards him, always testing different things on him in case Kiyotaka got sick), so he never truly knew the fear of sleeping alone or in the dark. He was used to sleeping alone. It seemed as if Hizumi, however, was not quite used to sleeping on his own.

And so as Ayumu cooked dinner, he cast a slightly interested look over at the bored looking devil, "Hizumi, why are you so afraid of sleeping along?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Hizumi blinked his gold eyes before he twirled something imaginary between his fingers, a soft smile making its way over his lips, "I just don't really like it when I have to be I total darkness. It always scared me as a child. I was always afraid that Yaiba would somehow come back…" And he trailed off by Ayumu knew what he was trying to say.

'Adam' would not be able to handle it if something was taken away from him while he was sleeping alone. If he was with someone and something was taken away, then maybe he could handle it better than when he is alone. And 'Eve' just happened to be there for the ride.

It was logical, Ayumu decided.

"But, you know, Ayumu—I always feel as if it's okay even if I lose something. As long as you're there with me, then I'll be okay," his smile was sincere and bright, and the look in his eyes was nothing short of telling the honest truth.

Ayumu's brown eyes widened slightly, his brain soon buzzing for something to answer with. When he realized that he could find nothing, Hizumi had already risen from his seat at the table and made his way over to Ayumu with a small, devilish smirk on his face. Arms encircled his waist and he found himself pulled into an embrace.

Ayumu found no real reason to pull away from the other male.

--

The thought final night (the night before Hizumi killed Kanone), Ayumu found himself spoiling his devil and actually welcoming him into the bed (which had actually become too much of an instinct than anything else, he convinced himself). Oh, but when Hizumi gave him that soft smile and when the slight blush became noticeable, the brunette found himself catching on quite quickly to the devil's constant needs.

It was as if his Adam had been telling him to look at him and hold him, not fight with him and scold him. But when had Ayumu even scolded Hizumi whole-heartedly (never if he was remembering correctly)?

And, of course, Ayumu spoiled that man the entire length they were together, not really caring much for Hiyono's jealous gestures and glares being sent in Hizumi's direction in the mornings and during school. The gentle gestures from Hizumi and the affection his other was trying to show was apparent.

That was what Ayumu earnestly believed with all of his heart, even when he spared the mint-haired male's life at the tower, when the other had tried to commit suicide, and even now as he himself crawled into Hizumi's hospital bed (having snuck out of his own and into Hizumi's). He had no feeling in his left arm, no feeling at all—just an oddly numb sensation from being paralyzed there.

He had heard Hizumi sigh contently and felt him wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer quickly. Ayumu never regretted letting the other sleep in bed with him, not even during the first night. He was actually quite happy then.

As he looked back on his memories, he found that he regretted nothing, for Hizumi had given him reason, purpose, and strength to surpass his brother at SOMETHING. Ayumu really was thankful that he had met Hizumi, and maybe at times he was tense and always plotting things or protecting someone, but at other times his full attention was given to Hizumi, and Hizumi alone.

"You think too much, Ayumu," the mint-haired male said softly. His arms tightened around the brunette and he leaned over slightly, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling the soft brown locks affectionately.

Ayumu blushed lightly and nodded to the best of his ability with Hizumi's hold on him.

Ayumu Narumi had a problem with sleeping in the same bed with annoying guys with mint green hair that was always in the 'bed head' mode, even when he showered and brushed it. However…Hizumi Mizushiro was the sole exception to that problem. He never stole the covers and was always considerate when it came to space.

Hizumi Mizushiro had a problem with sleeping alone on the first night he stayed anywhere, be it someone's house or a hotel. However—Ayumu Narumi had helped that fear and became his very own personal teddy bear. He let him cuddle and hold him as much as he wanted for as long as he pleased, as hard as he pleased for any event.

And that was enough for the both of them.

--

Woot! Another Hizumi x Ayumu fic is doooone! =D *Dances* I have so many fic ideas right now. And I'm working on a sequel for **Karenai Hana**! R&R!

For a smile, an everlasting smile…

--Zexion-chan


End file.
